Daddy Drew
by PrismRyder
Summary: Drew's life takes a turn for the worst when May, the love of his life meets with a sudden tragedy, leaving him to care for his two infant children.


Daddy Drew

Summary: Drew's life takes a turn for the worst when May, the love of his life meets with a sudden tragedy, leaving him to care and raise their two small infant children.

**A/N: Hello readers, welcome to my first story! I would just like to inform you that this story has already been completed and will only be updated the more reviews it receives. So if you like this story and would like to read more, please leave me a little note, letting me know. Please also feel free to share your thoughts, opinions or any constructive criticism as this story progresses. You may also message me for any questions you'd like to ask personally. Flames will be promptly ignored. I hope you enjoy the journey! **

**Now without further ado, I present to you, Daddy Drew.**

**Warning: This story contains a Plot Twist**

Prologue

It was a blazing summer day in Larousse City. The sun shone brightly without a cloud in the sky. Birds chipped delightful tunes and a slight breeze cooled the intense summer heat. In a building somewhere located throughout the city, in a big white corridor with marble floors, stood a young man named Drew. Drew impatiently paced to-and-fro through the corridors, fidgeting with his watch as he listened to the screams of agony emitting from the room next door. The cry was coming from his wife, who was now in labor with their first child. And as much as he wanted to be there with her, it was unbearable to watch her, so helplessly, in severe pain. And he was too much of a nervous wreck to be of any comfort to his wife, so he thought it would be best to wait outside.

The day had started out like any other. Drew was comfortably seated on the couch, engrossed in his book while his wife had her head nuzzled on his lap as she napped. But it was not long after that May had been woken up by firm kicks from inside her. "Hey there sleeping beauty." Greeted Drew, as he gently brushed wisps of stray hair away from her face. "Mm. What time is it?" May asked curiously as she got up. "It's almost noon. Are you hungry? I could make you something." Drew said putting his book away. "Oh no" smiled May "I'm fine. I'm just a little bored." "What? You have to eat something May. You _are_ eating for _two_." Drew wrapped one arm around his wife, while his other rubbed her protruded belly. "Alright. But do you think we could go out for lunch this time?" May asked yawning tiredly. "What, you don't like my cooking or something? Besides, it's way too hot to do anything outside. And you're due any day now. You should be resting." May pursed her lips and folded her arms. "But I've been doing nothing but resting all week! Please Drew? I'm sick of staying indoors." "Why don't you like it here?" "It's not that I don't like it here. I just thought I could go out and have a nice romantic lunch with my husband for one last time, before we become parents. After that, it wouldn't be the two of us anymore." Drew sighed in defeat. He understood what she meant and he loved spending time with her, just the two of them. But at any day now, it would no longer be just them. Besides, it's not like he could convince her otherwise. Once her mind was made, there was no changing it. Maybe just this once, he would give in and give her their last date as a couple. "You're so stubborn." He cooed. "So what are you doing sitting around? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" May's eyes instantly lit up. She leaned forward to give her husband a small peck before setting off to the bedroom. Although he would prefer his heavily pregnant wife to stay indoors, he was willing to allow it, just this once, to grant her simple request before they become a family.

Drew took May to a small but quaint French restaurant called the Petite Auberge. And after their meal, he took her for ice cream and then to the shore at the edge of the city where they strolled, hands intertwined. Sunrays reflected off the ocean and glistened marvelously while the waves crashed against rocks. May stopped halfway through the stroll and admired the tranquil serenity of the shore and felt a wave of calmness overwhelm her.

"Isn't it lovely here Drew?" "That's because you're here!" remarked Drew. "No really Drew. It's so quiet and peaceful here. I absolutely love it." "And I absolutely love you." Drew said as he pulled her close and lifted her chin. She blushed as she felt his warm breath caress her face before sealing her lips with a kiss. But somewhere during the kiss, May stiffened and pulled away, her eyes wide with fear. "May what's wrong?" Her face paled and said nothing. It took a few moments for her to register her thoughts until she finally said,

"My water broke."

**A/N: Thank you for reading the prologue of Daddy Drew. I hoped you enjoyed it! – Ryder x**


End file.
